Here With Me
by Dansez-vous
Summary: SUSPENDED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE: This story takes place shortly after the events of The Phantom of the Opera, beginning only three days afterwards. After Erik falls ill during his escape from Paris, he is rescued by a woman. EOW pairing.
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

Erik stumbled and fell into the icy cold water. He tried to rise from the sodden ground, but found that he no longer had the strength. He no longer had the desire to live.

Erik had been running for three days now, through the labyrinth lying beneath the streets of Paris. He'd been running for his life, although, he didn't know why. He felt he had no reason to live anymore. Not since Christine….

Erik had emerged from the cold, dark, damp underground early that morning, just on the outskirts of Paris. He had been stumbling and falling since then, attempting to make his way to a forest. Evening was fast approaching when he came across the road leading through the forest. It was on this road where he fell.

He once again contemplated trying to drag his broken body from the ground. He dismissed the thought almost immediately. He heard the thunder sounding overhead and groaned. Rain again! Erik was so thoroughly sick of being wet! The rain would only hinder him more.

The rain started to fall on his burning cheeks, bringing some relief to the raging fever within him. The edges of his mind where starting to darken slightly. In one last clear thought, he knew he would lose consciousness soon.

Through his growing state of confusion, he faintly heard the noise of horses traveling along the road. But why would there be horses in this lair? And why was he so wet, the air around him so cold? And why was he so hungry? When had he eaten last? All these questions Erik asked of himself. He no longer remembered the events of the past three days.

The horses where drawing closer and the rain was coming down hard now. The twilight had fallen, as had the temperature. Erik was suddenly freezing cold and his confused mind couldn't understand why. Just then, the horses stopped.

"Oh my…! Jeremy! Come, come quickly!"

Erik heard someone sliding down from their horse and quickly make their way to him. He felt a warm, gentle hand feel his cheek.

"He's burning up. Help me get him onto my horse. We will take home with us…. Help me! Quickly!"

"But my lady…he is… uh….We do not know who--"

"_Help_ me!"

"Yes, my lady."

He once again felt those gentle hands pull him up. Erik tried to pull away and fight, but he had not the strength to do it. He was lifted up onto a horse and was quickly joined by another.

"Here, lean against me," whispered the voice of the woman, pulling him close. He did not resist. They started to move at a gentle trot. He relaxed even further. After that, Erik's world went black...


	2. Chapter II

**Well, now. I've based this story off the gorgeous new movie (which comes out it nine days! teehee!) starring Gerard Butler. So, therefore, Erik looks like Gerry. Although, when we get to deformities, that will change a little. But don't worry about that for a couple of chapters. Anywho, I do not own the character of Erik, or any of the other wonderful things made up in the book, movie or play. Those belongs to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. I just had a story in my head about what could have happened afterwards and decided one day to write it down. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks to those of you who gave me my first reviews.** **They really brought me a smile. I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the first one:)**

**Chapter II**

Lightning flashed a bright ribbon through the night sky, spooking the horse and blinding Stephanie. She fought to control the horse to prevent her and the man she held from being thrown. She was almost to the château and she would be very grateful when they got there.

The rain was driving down in torrents now, the wind driving it hard and cold against her skin, soaking her to the bone. Lightning flashed again, and the wind picked up even harder than before. The storm was becoming dangerous now. She had to get home.

She spurred her horse faster along the road. The man she held was slipping away, and the sooner she got him out of these conditions, the better off he would be.

A few miles back she had sent Jeremy off into town to find Monsieur Frechette, the family physician. This man needed the best care. He would be lucky if he survived at all.

Finally! The broad drive to the château was in sight. She turned off the main road onto the gravel, and spurred the horse faster, if that was possible. The wind lashed the trees around her, and blew the loose stands of her wet hair into her face. Lightning flashed once again. Very close this time. She had to get inside.

She came to the large gate at the end of the drive and began yelling for someone to open it, trying to make herself heard above the roar of the wind. A young man came running out into the storm from the gatehouse to pull open the heavy gates. Stephanie bolted through, and straight to the looming château in front of her.

A woman and a man came rushing out of the house into the torrential rain, but stopped short when they saw the man with her. Why was everyone doing that?

"Alexandre, I need you to help me take him to the spare room just across from mine," commanded Stephanie, sliding down from her horse. "I trust it's ready?" She struggled to keep the unconscious man from falling, but he was very large and much too heavy for her alone.

Alexandre surged forward to help lift the man from the horse. He still just stared at the man stupidly. Stephanie, Alexandre, and the woman carried the man into the house and up the large staircase into a large bedroom. Servants quickly made themselves available, lighting candles, kindling a fire in the handsome fireplace, bringing hot water and warm towels into the room.

Stephanie and Alexandre quickly stripped the man of his soaked and torn clothes before covering him with the many quilts and blankets on the bed. Alexandre moved to remove the mask from the man's face. Stephanie stopped him quickly. Something told her that the mask should stay where it was.

She heard the doors blow open downstairs. Jeremy? She ran into the hallway to see Jeremy and the doctor running up the stairs, and relief flowed through her. The doctor, and short, fat man with kindly eyes, rushed past her and into the room. He quickly rid it of the servants, Stephanie, and the woman who had been following her, taking only Jeremy into the room for assistance.

Stephanie, standing in the hall and in front of the now closed door, turned to the woman at her side and spoke.

"Well, I'm home now."


	3. Chapter III

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated last. A whole month! Eesh! It's been hectic. School and dance really kept me busy. But after Saturday, that shouldn't be too much of a problem. We'll get senior year and graduation out of the way, then hopefully you'll see a lot more updates. **

**This will be a very short chapter, but I really hope to get something up before the end of the week. So, enjoy.**

**Chapter III**

Desiree just gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yes you are, my dear. And as always, with a surprise."

Stephanie smiled at her Aunt Desiree.

"You didn't expect me to come home in a normal way did you?" replied Stephanie, laughing.

"Of course not, my dear. But you had best change now before you catch a chill. You are soaking wet. And afterwards, I would like you to tell me how all this came about."

Stephanie opened the door and walked into the room that would now belong to her. It was large and very lavishly decorated in blues and whites and golds. The furniture was elaborate and well made. Stephanie walked over to the roaring fireplace set into one of the walls to warm herself.

She cast a critical eye over her surroundings. How would she ever get used to this? And she knew she never would. It was so big and desolate. So French. France could never be home. Especially Paris. England has been her home for almost 22 years and it always would be.

While she stood by the fire, she felt herself transported back in time. She was back in England, riding over the bridge in the fall. Attending the dances held all summer long. Flirting scandalously with the young men. Walking over the grounds with Joshua. Joshua….

A soft knock on the door brought her out of her reverie.

"Mademoiselle?"

A young woman, no older than herself, peered around the door toward her.

"Yes?" said Stephanie.

"Mademoiselle, I am Therese. Your aunt thought you might like some help changing."

"Oh, yes. That would be lovely." Stephanie smiled at her kindly. "Please, come in."


	4. Chapter IV

**Everyone, I am so sorry I am so slow going with this story. Life has been so hectic lately. I had way too much to do. But now things have slowed down quite a bit, so I hope to get this updated a lot more often. **

**Some of you may have read my other "Chapter IV". Forget it. Banish it from your minds. Leave it forever. I have certain events planned to take place in the story. Sometimes I have trouble deciding how I want to get there. This chapter was one of those times. But I've got that all worked out now. So never fear, "Chapter IV" is here. For real this time, too. ;)**

**Chapter IV**

Rain and wind lashed at the windows of the large but warm sitting room. This storm would most likely last through the night; then it would be clear and bright in the morning. Or so Stephanie hoped as she drew the curtains of the window she was standing at.

She turned and walked to the plush armchairs sitting in front of the fire, taking a seat next to her aunt.

"I still can't believe you were riding through that monsoon out there!" exclaimed her aunt. "You could have been killed!"

"It wasn't _that _bad," replied Stephanie. She received a skeptical look from her aunt. "Well, it wasn't."

"Where did you find him?" Her aunt gestured to the room above them.

"About six miles from here, in the forest. And I'm very glad I found him too. Who knows what could have happened to him otherwise?"

"And we still don't know. My concern is that we don't know who he is. What if he's a criminal? We know there are plenty of those around Paris."

"Something tells me he isn't."

"That doesn't mean he's not. Just because you feel it doesn't mean it's true.

"Yes. But how often am I wrong?" A small smile spread across Stephanie's face. Her aunt only sipped her tea silently. Very seldom was Stephanie wrong.

* * *

Stephanie retreated once more into the privacy of her room. It was almost two in the morning, and she was exhausted. She had spent almost three hours in the drawing room with her aunt. And most of that time was spent in silence.

Even though Stephanie had always had good relations with her Aunt Desiree, they had never been close. Not really. They didn't have enough in common. Conversation between the two was almost always nothing more than small talk. And now, Stephanie was second-guessing her decision to come and live with her aunt in Paris.

For many people in her social circle at home, Paris was all sparkle and grandeur. But somehow, the magic of Paris never held any sway over her. So why would she come to a place she had no feelings for?

'Because England has nothing left for me,' she thought sadly. 'Because I lost everything I had the day I said goodbye to Joshua. And because I couldn't stand it anymore.'

It was with a heavy heart that Stephanie prepared for bed that night.

* * *

Stephanie woke just as the blue light filled her room. Even though she hadn't slept much the night before, and the very little sleep she did get had not been good, she was impatient to be dressed for the day.

Luckily Therese was already awake and dressed. Not long after Stephanie had woken up Therese came into the room. And it surprised her to find Stephanie already awake.

"Therese, have you heard anything from the doctor?"

"Not from the doctor, my lady, but spoke to Jeremy this morning," she answered; giving the corset strings a final pull.

"What did he say?" asked Stephanie, turning to face Therese eagerly.

"What I heard was not hopeful, my lady," she replied, her eyes downcast and shifting on her feet nervously.


	5. Chapter V

**Hey everyone! Here ya go, chapter five. And we finally get to see Erik again. The next chapter will actually be Erik's POV, so it's truely time to bring him back into the picture. But, you won't be getting any updates until after July 27. I'm going on vacation and I don't get back until late on the 26th. But I'll have one up as soon after that as I possibly can. So, until then...;)**

**Chapter V**

"Therese. How was he?" She was impatient to know now. She had planned to check on him after she was dressed. But it would be better if she could be prepared beforehand.

"As I said, not hopeful."

"Yes, but what does that mean? Please tell me, Therese."

"Very delirious, my lady. He is perfectly oblivious to everything around him. But that is only when he is awake, which is not often. Nor for long. His fever is also very bad." Therese stopped speaking. She walked over to the large wardrobe opposite the bed and opened it. "Would you like to wear the navy velvet today, my lady? It is a bit chilly, and I believe it would look very pretty on you. It would suit your colouring very well."

"Yes, the blue velvet is fine," she replied, annoyed with the change of subject. "But is that all you know?"

Therese returned with the dress over her arm and arranged it for Stephanie to step into. "Anything else he told me was very minor in comparison, my lady. A sprained ankle, and few cuts and bruises. There may be more, but we both had to get to work just then."

"Oh. Thank you." She had to know more. She couldn't seem to hold still while Therese did up the back of her dress and by the time her hair was arranged she couldn't take it anymore.

"There, my lady. You look beautiful. I'm quite jealous."

"Thank you, Therese." And next second she was up out of her bedroom and into the hall.

She stopped just before the door. Now that she could finally check on him herself, she was slightly nervous. She knocked softly on the door. Monsieur Frechette opened the door instantly, almost as though he had been just behind it waiting for her to knock.

"Mademoiselle. You're earlier than I expected."

"May I come in, monsieur? How is he?"

Monsieur Frechette moved to allow her through the door. He closed the door behind her.

"He is not well."

He looked worse than she remembered. Even last night while undressing him she hadn't seen half of what she saw now. He was very pale. There were cuts and bruises all over his face, arms, chest. Even though it was obvious that he was a very strong man, his body looked thin and weak. He probably hadn't eaten in several days. Sweat glistened on his brow from the fever, which was obviously very high. And even though he slept— or was he unconscious?— she could see that it was not a peaceful sleep. Something was going through his mind, tormenting him, even now.

And then, there was the mask.

Contrary to the night before, Stephanie now had the incredible urge to walk over and remove the mask. What was under it? Why did he wear it?

"It's just as bad as it looks," the doctor said gravely, turning her to look out one of the windows. "He really is not well. I didn't expect him to live even this long."

"What can we do for him?" asked Stephanie quietly. "Is there any hope at all?"

"Very little, I'm afraid. It's obvious that he was out there for several days. Survival is up to him now. And it doesn't seem to me as though he wants to survive."

"Christine?" said a broken voice, coming from the direction of the bed. Stephanie and Monsieur Frechette turned to find the man conscious, if a bit confused. He was staring at Stephanie in stunned disbelief. He held his hand out to her, and she quickly went to his side.

The man stared at her, his eyes clouded from the fever. "Christine?" he asked again. And then he once again fell unconscious.


End file.
